


Date me

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [11]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Dates, not much to say it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: The date on Hal's arm is the same that the one on Bruce's. It just takes him longer to notice.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Date me

“So, could we wrap this up quickly ? I still have to meet my soulmate today and it’s getting late, I wouldn’t want to meet them in a dark alley.”

There was a small silence. Flash congratulated him. Batman muttered something under his breath that could have been understood as “too late for this” but was probably something else. Superman just looked at Batman pointedly. 

“Has any of you met yours ? Soulmate, I mean ?” Hal asked. 

Superman explained it was not a thing on Krypton. Wonder Woman said something similar about Themyscira. Arthur talked about Mera. Flash said no and Cyborg shrugged. The Green Lantern turned to the last of them. 

“Unfortunately.” Batman said, crossing his arms. 

Other subjects were broached and soon enough they all went their separate ways. The Green Lantern offered to take Batman back to Gotham. 

“Any pointers about soulmates ? About the double identity thing, possibly ?” Hal Jordan asked during their flight.

He was getting nervous.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that. It’s getting late, would you like to have dinner with me ?” Bruce asked. 

Hal made a face and took an apologetic tone.

“Sorry. Told you, I have a soulmate to meet. And what about yours ?”

He was curious. Batman had admitted to having a soulmate, it didn’t make sense that he would rather spend time with Hal than with them.

“I am trying to ask him out.” Bruce answered, taking off his gauntlet. 

On his forearm you could read the same date that was on Hal’s. Today. Well, yesterday now that Hal thought about it - the day had already changed, he just hadn’t realized it. The pilot laughed.

“Okay for dinner then. Where are we heading ?” Hal asked as they landed in Gotham.


End file.
